


Extra Credit

by jenlyjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Jeno, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Masturbation, My First AO3 Post, NSFW, Office Sex, Sub Renjun, Teacher Jeno, Teacher-Student Relationship, student renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenlyjun/pseuds/jenlyjun
Summary: mr. jeno lee was the talk of the school. and that's no surprise due to his insanely good looks, intelligence, and his friendly personality. so towards the end of each school year, he gets students coming in using the excuse of 'extra credit' to try and get into his pants. and jeno was proud to say that he's never given in to even one of his students. but when a timid, innocent boy from his 3rd period class walks in through his office door, would he change his mind?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 20
Kudos: 354





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello, people of ao3!  
> this is my first time posting on this website so plz plz be kind to me. and fair ! warning ! the content you are about to read contains nsfw materials so if you are uncomfortable please exit this page. and yes, I am aware of my lack of capitalizing names and many words but that's just my preferred way of writing plz don't come at me.  
> I am not a native english speaker so my grammar will be wacky  
> but without further adieu, enjoy!

“have a good rest of your day, jeno,” mark lee, the english teacher said as he headed out the office door.

“you too, mark,” jeno replied as he looked up from his stack of tests, "good luck on your date with donghyuck today, by the way!" 

mark answered with a shy chuckle, pink slowing spreading across his pale cheeks, he mumbled out a quiet, "thanks..." before walking away with a soft smile on his face.

as mark's footsteps got quieter and quieter, jeno found himself letting out an exhausted sigh that he had been holding in. 

grading math tests… just what i wanted to do on a friday afternoon.

placing his red pen on his desk, jeno leaned back onto his office chair and looked about the empty office.

i'm the last one here... again...

don't get him wrong. jeno loved his job. he loved his friendly colleagues and students. but sometimes, he just gets lonely. it's been a while since he had gone out with anyone due to his busy schedule, or in this case, gotten a good fuck in a long time.

jeno couldn't help but feel frustrated. sexually frustrated. 

he's been coming from his own hands for far too long. so much so that at this point, cumming onto his own hands was borderline painful. 

he would do just about anything to have someone to fuck into at this point. or to be more specific a certain student in jeno’s class.

to have his tight walls wrapped around my cock...

jeno felt blood rushing straight to his pants the second he finished his thought. that when he looked down he was greeted by his overly enthusiastic little friend. 

great. just fucking great. now he's hard. at school. 

but... technically everyone should be gone at this point of the day. i mean, who wants to stay after school on a friday? 

it'll be fine as long as i stay quiet... right...?

jeno hesitantly unbuckled his pants and pulled out his throbbing cock. giving it a few lazy strokes just to test the waters. but after feeling the pleasure, jeno couldn’t bring his hand to stop.

for some unknown reason, it turned him on so much, jerking himself off in an empty school office. the thrill of how anyone at any given moment could walk in and see him with his hands wrapped around his hard cock nearly brings him over the edge. 

despite his effort in trying to remain quiet, his voice betrays him. he couldn't hold in the little gasps when he roughly brushed his thumb against the tip of his cock. nor could he stop the low grunts from escaping his throat.

all he could think of was this shy, timid boy from his 3rd period class. the one that stares at him intensely during lectures with his sparkling innocent orbs. whose pretty legs and ass put all the girls’ at this school to shame. 

oh, the things he would do to wipe the innocence out of those eyes.

he really should feel sorry for his poor office chair right about now. the moment he started thrusting up into his own fist, his chair started letting out squeaks of protest, almost as if telling him that what he was doing was wrong. but jeno couldn't bring himself to stop, he's so close-

jeno was still furiously pumping his cock when he heard a gentle knock on the door. the biology teacher snapped his eyes open in surprise and called, "c-come in!" before hastily tucking his still hard cock into his pants.

as the office door slowly slid open, a petit figure appeared from behind. it was a black-haired boy with sweet honey orbs. 

"oh, hello there renjun," jeno greeted his student breathlessly and mentioned for him step inside, "please, come in."

"thank you, mr. lee..." the said boy replied quietly. carefully, renjun walked into the office and took a seat on the chair placed directly across from the professor. 

why did you have to visit now?

still feeling the weight of his boner against his briefs, jeno tried his best not to look anxious. although he could still very much feel his burning red cheeks. 

but it seemed like he wasn’t the only one who appeared to be anxious, jeno couldn't help but notice how much more fidgety renjun was compared to usual. his attentive eyes were now fixed on his hands placed on his lap. and a light sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead as his right leg bouncing up and down from nervousness.

jeno was so caught up in catching his breath that he didn't notice how painfully quiet the room had become.

in an attempt to lighten up the tense atmosphere, jeno asked airily, "so, what brings you here today, renjun?"

"well..." the pretty boy began hesitantly, "i'm actually here to talk about my grades..."

"oh, what about them?" jeno asked with concern. renjun was one of his best students. meaning he always got good grades and were very attentive during lectures. so hearing him worrying about his grades manages to bring a frown on jeno’s face.

"it's just that i haven't been doing well on the previous tests... and there's only two weeks left until finals so... it'll be harder to raise my grade up..." renjun murmured quietly, distress clear in his voice.

but didn’t he score an A on both of his previous tests? or did i remember wrong?

"how do you suggest that i should help you then?" jeno asked earnestly nevertheless, "you can always schedule a tutor session with me you know?" 

"w-well... mr. lee..." began the petite boy, but this time with a furious blush painted across his pale cheeks, "i was actually hoping to get some 'extra credit' points in..."

oh. 

jeno felt his cock twitch in his pants.

as much as jeno tried not to let the shock be evident on his face, he was almost positive that he looked like a fish out of water with how his jaw dropped to the ground.

renjun looked like he wished for the ground to swallow him whole after seeing his professor's baffled expression. but he remained sitting, trying his best to not look his teacher in the eye again, meanwhile, completely missing the lust and hunger in jeno’s eyes.

it wasn’t the first time jeno’s received an offer like this quite frankly. the biology teacher knows that he is popular among students, and has seen a fair share of girls and boys trying to get into his pants by the means of ‘extra credit’. 

normally, he would turn down their offer without a second thought. he was just doing what a teacher should do, keeping his relationship with his students strictly professional. but this time around, jeno couldn’t bring himself to say no.

he really doesn’t know what it is about renjun that he can’t bring himself to reject. jeno’s rejected plenty of girls wearing slutty tops that covered next to nothing as well as shorts so short that he could see their butt cheeks. but with renjun, a mere pair of short shorts were enough to make his cock twitch in his pants. 

a smirk appeared on jeno’s face, “you know, i don’t usually give out extra credit, renjun. why should i make you an exception?”

“b-because… ” renjun stuttered as he progressively turned into a deeper shade of red, “i n-need to raise my grade up…”

“oh really…” jeno mused, “when i checked the grade book yesterday you still had an A, no? so why would you even need extra credit?”

the younger boy gulped nervously, and boy was jeno enjoying watching renjun suffer. his inner sadist was the devil on his shoulder, luring and tempting him to take his student’s offer. to bend renjun right over his office desk and make him his little bitch. 

“i-i…“

jeno chuckled darkly and leaned over the desk, whispering directly into the boy’s ear, "you are just here begging to get fucked, aren't you?”

renjun felt himself letting out an embarrassingly high-pitched whimper at jeno’s vulgar words. and unconsciously squeezed his legs together when he felt his hole twitching from behind.

“awww, how cute…” jeno cooed, “who would’ve expected goody to shoes renjun to be such a cock slut?” 

“please…” renjun sobbed, “please, mr. lee please do something…”

“well… since you’ve asked so nicely,” jeno answered nonchalantly, “come here.”

with a look of an eager kitten, renjun got up from his chair and rushed over to his teacher’s side and immediately dropped to his knees. 

“looks like someone’s quite eager, aren’t they…” jeno mused.

while still sporting a pretty shade of pink on the apple of his cheeks, renjun admitted with a trembling voice, “i-i heard you t-touching yourself earlier, m-mr. lee… listening to you got me hard too…”

with that the petit boy crawled even closer and positioned himself in between jeno’s legs, "may i mr. lee?"

"of course you can, baby," jeno petted renjun's hair gently.

upon hearing the pet name renjun's knees visibly buckled and jeno couldn't help but find that utterly adorable. so he continued petting renjun's soft locks while the boy fumbles with his belt buckle.

when he finally managed to unzip jeno’s pants, renjun gingerly pulls jeno’s cock from his briefs. 

and to be very honest, renjun found himself drooling at how big jeno’s cock was. it was long and thick with the tip flushed an angry red. renjun experimentally wrapped his hand around jeno’s cock before taking notice of how small his hand looked wrapped around his teacher's length.

despite renjun's hesitance before, the hungry look in jeno’s eyes encourages him to start pumping his hands up and down. 

jeno lets out a deep growl, "fuck, you are doing so well, babyboy..." and thrusts his cock into renjun's warm welcoming hands. 

after hearing jeno’s compliment the boy grew more confident. he stuck out his pretty pink tongue and teasingly licked on jeno’s cock slit.

renjun felt his face being forcibly lifted up by a fistful of hair, "don't fucking tease me, slut." 

"y-yes, daddy..." the boy whimpered and opened his mouth and tried to take the whole length in his small mouth.

when renjun barely fit half of jeno’s cock in his mouth jeno thrusted his cock completely inside renjun's wet cavern, causing the boy's throat closing in around his cock, choking. 

"hmphhh!" a muffled moan, "h-hmmm!" 

big fat tears welled around renjun's wide eyes as he gently tapped on jeno’s thigh, begging him to let him go. but to no avail. instead, he only got pushed down onto jeno’s cock even more than he's already have. 

"where do you think you are going, renjunnie...?" jeno asked with his fingers tangled in renjun's locks, "thinking of running away...? but, that's not what good lil' cumsluts do is it?"

“you asked for it, so you better take it,” jeno growled as he trusted in and out of renjun's mouth. 

"mmphf...!" the petit boy tried his best to suck on jeno’s thick cock. but saliva continued trailing down his crisp, white uniform shirt. making the already thin fabric transparent.

too focused on chasing his release, jeno doesn't even notice how his cute student began humping onto his leather shoes until he finally opened his eyes. renjun's left hand pinched and twisted at his perky pink nipples. making the boy moan lewdly with his mouth wrapped around his cock. 

"awww, is renjunnie needy?" jeno gently pulled renjun's mouth from his length, a string of saliva connecting from the boy's plump pink lips to jeno’s scarlet cock head, "does he need me to take care of him?"

with a coarse voice, renjun pleaded with tear-filled orbs, "yes daddy... please, please, baby's hole feels so empty..."

"good boy..." jeno praised as he gestured towards the kneeling boy, "come sit in daddy's lap."

as renjun got onto his feet, his knees buckled, which sent him falling onto jeno’s lap. looking at the way renjun curled into himself and squeezed his eye shut reminded jeno of a terrified kitten, which he couldn’t help but coo at.

“such a cute kitten…” jeno murmured as he lifted renjun to straddle his lap. with the petit boy squirming because of the way jeno’s cock was pressing against his little tent from his shorts. jeno remained still on purpose, because he found it both amusing and incredibly lewd in the way renjun was rutting desperately against his cock. 

"hgnhhhh..." the boy whimpered into jeno’s ears, "so empty, daddy... baby's hole feel so empty..." the movement of his hips never ceasing.

"oh yeah, baby? what is it that you want? my fingers?" jeno gave renjun's plump ass a hard squeeze, making him let out a surprised yelp.

"n-no... i want daddy's nice big cock... baby even prepped himself for daddy..." renjun admits out loud as he slowly pushed his booty shorts and underwear down his waist. and turned around so his exposed butt cheeks were on display for jeno’s viewing pleasure. with shaky hands, renjun grabs both of his cheeks and spreads them apart, and beyond his supple cheeks laid a buttplug nested comfortably in his tight little hole. 

jeno lets out a sharp inhale, "fuck, baby..." he pauses to land a quick slap on renjun's ass, "you have no idea how sexy you look right now... "

"with your cheeks all spread out, and your tight little hole..." jeno pulled out the plug torturingly slow, making renjun whine from the sudden emptiness, "did you think about me while touching yourself? prepping yourself for daddy's cock..." 

"y-yes daddy..." renjun stuttered out, "i thought about c-coming into this office… and begging for daddy to b-bend me over his desk… and take me like the s-slut that i am…”

another slap, “you’re such a lewd boy renjunnie…” said jeno as he caressed the spot he had just spanked, “but that’s just how i like it…” he turned renjun’s head around so he was looking straight into his eyes.

“daddy like little cum sluts like you…” 

after letting go of the renjun’s jaw and finally deciding that he’s tormented the poor boy enough, jeno slips his finger into renjun’s lubed up hole, “hah…!” renjun gasped as jeno’s cold finger slipped past his rim, “s-stop teasing… “ renjun whimpered pitifully, “‘m already prepped… j-junnie can take daddy’s cock…”

jeno lets out a chuckle as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of renjun’s hole, “you sure about that, baby? your walls are clenching so hard around my finger right now…” he adds another finger which renjun lets out an embarrassed noise at.

“i-i’m sure, daddy… “ renjun bashfully admits, “i’ve waited for this for so long… i just want daddy’s cock in me…”

“alright baby, if you say so…” jeno murmured into renjun’s shoulders.

grabbing onto his length, jeno hissed at how painfully hard he was. well, it shouldn’t be such a surprise after the little strip tease renjun’s put on for him. and now with renjun’s plump, jiggly ass mere centimeters away from his cock really made him throb in his hands. 

slowly, and teasingly, jeno rubs his cock head against renjun’s lube dripping entrance. “ah!” renjun yelps at the sudden contact and quickly grabbed onto jeno’s desk for support. with a snicker jeno experimentally dripped his cock head into renjun’s welcoming hole and cursed out loud when he felt just how tight renjun was. 

“fuck…!”

then without any warning, jeno wrapped his arms around renjun’s thin waist and made the boy sit down, taking all of his cock into his ass in the process, “hmphhh! ah!” renjun twisted and turned in jeno’s hold but the teacher would not budge, forcing renjun to remain sitting on his length. and the moans and whimpers would not stop flooding from the younger boy’s mouth.

“hah…! hnghhhhh…” renjun whimpered with tears welling up in the corner of his eyes, “i-it’s too big… t-too big…”

taking this opportunity when renjun adjusts to his size, jeno unbuttons renjun’s white buttoned down shirt and watches as the piece of garment falls to the floor. after that was done, he whispered comforting sweet-nothings into the whimpering boy’s ears, “shhhh… you are doing so well, baby… just a little more, and i’ll make you feel good…”

and slowly but surly, renjun’s walls relaxed around jeno’s cock. after confirming renjun felt ready, jeno gave a slight thrust up into renjun.

“hah!” moaned renjun as his back arched prettily into jeno’s embrace. jeno then sets an unforgiving pace ramming his length in and out of renjun’s tight, pink hole.

the slapping of renjun’s bubbly ass against jeno’s balls made the lewdest sound that resonated throughout the empty office. plus wet sound of the lube from renjun’s hole made matters worse for jeno. he was on the verge of destroying the boy bouncing up and down in his lap. the same boy that he had fantasized about bending over his lecture desk and wiping that innocence out of his eyes. 

“you have no idea how much i’ve wanted this, baby…” jeno murmured into renjun’s ear through rough pants, “to have you here… in my lap… moaning my name for the whole school to hear… ” 

renjun whimpered at what jeno was saying but the teacher kept going.

“wearing those tight little booty shorts… you think i haven’t noticed the way you sway your hips when you think I’m looking your direction? or the way your cheeks flush when i leave just a few of my buttons unbuttoned on my dress shirt?” jeno growled as he bounced renjun up and down on his lap, “then you are fucking wrong…”

“ah! hmph!” the boy in jeno’s lap cried out as he felt his teacher’s cockhead pound right into the spot that made his knees buckle, “hmmm… why… it is getting b-bigger…”

well of course it’s gonna get bigger, jeno thought quietly, with your tight walls sucking me in… 

ignoring renjun’s question, jeno’s hips moved faster as he felt himself nearing his release. and renjun wasn’t doing any better. 

the boy was trembling like a leaf, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he drooled from his opened mouth onto his tiny leaking cocklet. if it wasn’t for jeno holding onto him, he would have fell right off of his lap. 

“‘m close…” renjun sobbed quietly as tears swelled up in his eyes.

upon hearing renjun’s statement, jeno sneaked a hand up his chest and teasingly pinched at the boy’s perky pink nipples, “hah…!” 

“come for me baby…” jeno murmured into renjun’s ear.

having been granted the permission to cum, renjun does just that. his cum drips down his tiny cocklet, and onto jeno’s office chair, dirtying it in the process. meanwhile, his ass clenched tighter around jeno’s cock.

“hnghh! ah! t-too much…!” renjun sobbed as jeno continued to mercilessly pound up into his hole. since he just came, his body was twitching from oversensitivity. but jeno paid the crying and whining boy no mind, instead he thrusted into renjun more forcibly than before making all kinds of obscure, dirty sounds with the slapping of renjun’s ass against his cock.

“just a little bit more baby… just a little more…” jeno panted rather heavily, “be a good boy for daddy, ok?”

“hmmpp…” the boy bouncing in his lap whined in agreement having no longer be able to produce actual words from his mouth.

and with just a few more thrusts, jeno shoots his load into renjun’s welcoming hole. making the tiny boy whimper from the sensation of being filled to the brim, “hah…!” 

for a couple of minutes, the two just stay where they are, in a attempt of calming their ragged breathing. jeno pepper gentle kisses along renjun’s pale shoulder blades and neck murmuring sweet praises into his skin. but renjun still remained trembling and twitching on top of jeno’s cock.

“daddy’s still so hard…” renjun wondered outloud. and jeno began slowly rocking his hips into renjun’s abused hole once more. 

“why don’t we drive to my place?” jeno whispered into renjun’s ear.

“I’m not done with you yet.”


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renjun was supposed to follow mr. lee home but the two decides to play a little game...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, time passes by so fast huh? It's already been more than half a year since I posted the first chapter. I am so sorry for leaving this fic on cliffhangers for so long but school was just such a pain to deal with. and I hope this chapter meets your guys expectations. enjoy <3

"m-mr. lee..." renjun's soft voice trembled, "please-ah...! n-not here…” 

"what's with the sudden formality, sweetheart?” jeno pulled the lithe boy close, his stomach now flat against renjun's back, he purred, "didn't you call me by another name just a few minutes ago?" 

jeno's right hand massaged the front of renjun's shorts while his left toyed with renjun's perky nipple. the boy beneath him whines in protest, trying to escape from his teacher's grasp, but to no avail. renjun's lean body was simply no match to that of jeno's muscular physique. 

no matter how much he tried to twist and turn, jeno's big, strong hands held him in place. renjun soon came to accept his fate, squeezed his eyes shut, and gave himself in to the pleasure mr. lee was making him feel. 

he could not believe that he was bent over the staircase, where anyone could walk by at any given moment. while his teacher played with his oversensitive cocklet and grinds his hard-on against his dripping hole. 

"aw look at you pretending to be all embarrassed," jeno taunted as he pressed wet kisses into the side of renjun's neck, "remember, injunnie, you were the one who started this.”

the said boy could only whine in response as the pressure on his overstimulated cocklet became almost too much for him to handle. renjun's knuckles turned white as he grabbed onto the railing for dear life. he was certain that if it wasn't for the railing underneath him, he would have collapsed onto the floor like a limp doll. 

renjun wondered to himself about just how did he managed to get into this situation. and his hazy mind barely managed to recall just how he got himself into this current mess. 

after he finished his intense session with mr. lee, renjun remembered agreeing to follow his teacher home for some 'additional tutoring'. renjun knew full well that he wouldn't be learning anything math related, but who was he to complain when his teacher's hungry gaze offered him something even better? 

despite his innocent looks, renjun had always been the one to play with fire. so maybe that’s why he decides to rile mr. lee up even more. he liked the dangerous, almost predatory look in his teacher's eyes. after all, it was a look that promised to renjun that he’d be getting what he wants. 

he purposefully stared jeno in the eyes as he lifted himself off of the latter's cock. an involuntary gasp escapes as he feels a stream of cum dripping out of his hole and onto jeno's black trousers.

not wanting to ruin in his teacher’s pants even more, renjun hurriedly clenched his hole to stop more cum from dripping out. renjun’s cheeks burned while jeno enjoyed the view with an amused smile, finding his student utterly lewd yet unbelievably adorable. the thought of renjun wanting to keep his cum in himself made jeno even more worked up than before. so much so that he couldn't brush off the sadistic thought that crossed his mind as he reached for the butt plug placed on his desk. 

"do you want to plug all of daddy's cum inside your slutty hole, baby?" jeno asked, tormenting the boy in his lap by squeezing his butt cheeks.

renjun hands grabbed desperately towards his butt plug, "y-yes...! please, daddy!" 

"nuh uh, not so fast, princess," jeno brushed renjun’s hands away and asked with a devilish smile, "why don't we play a little game?" 

"a-a game...?" the boy's voice was laced with confusion, "w-what game?" 

"as we walk towards my car, I want you to try and keep all of my cum inside of you,” jeno murmured into renjun’s ear, “but without using your butt plug.” 

"but...!" 

jeno gestured for him to be quiet. 

"if you manage to win, I will do as you say for the rest of the day," he paused, hands massaging renjun’s butt with lazy squeezes, "but if you lose, you will be at my mercy tonight.”

“do we have a deal?"

renjun swallowed thickly and bit his lips as he weighed his options. 

considering his teacher’s proposal, this game would prove to be a win-win situation for renjun regardless of the outcome. the only difference is that if renjun wins, he would get to recreate his dirtiest fantasies with jeno’s full compliance. 

and just the thought of getting fucked bent over mr. lee’s office desk made drool pool in renjun’s mouth.

jeno patted renjun’s butt encouragingly, snapping renjun out of his thoughts, “come on, baby, what do you say?”

“deal.”

as the two walked down the empty hallway towards the stairs, renjun found himself stumbling over his own feet multiple times. walking while trying to hold a full load of cum inside his empty hole proved to be much harder than he had anticipated. he cursed at his teacher on the inside for making him do such a difficult task and also cursed at himself for agreeing to do such a thing. 

while the younger struggled while walking like a new born deer, jeno observed the sight from behind with a mischievous smile and followed closely behind as they approached the staircase.

renjun had no idea just how lewd he looked, jeno thought. his eyes traced along every curve and dip of renjun’s delicate body and licked his lips at the sight. jeno watched quietly as renjun’s short shorts rode up with every step he took, practically giving him an exclusive view of his cute butt. 

jeno was almost certain that if he were to tug up the shorts even more, he'd be able to see renjun's clenched up hole for which jeno silently gave himself a pat on the back for. after all, he had confiscating renjun's panties back in his office. 

the pair of precum stained panties now rests comfortably inside jeno's front shirt pocket and jeno had no intentions of giving it back to its owner. especially not when said owner's plump, milky ass was bouncing up and down right in front of him with each wobbling step he took. 

jeno clenched his teeth together when he felt his cock twitch at the sight. he felt himself getting harder and harder the more he stared at renjun's perfect little butt. even though he had just promised to himself that he’d keep it together until they get home, jeno felt his self-control slipping out of his grip. 

all he wanted to do was bend renjun over the staircase railing and take him right there and there. 

and that was exactly what jeno decided to do. 

renjun was still taking careful baby steps when the reached the end of the hallway, determined to make it all the way to mr. lee’s car in order to win this game. his eyebrows scrunched together in concentration as he neared the staircase around the corner with each step. 

the boy almost sighed in relief when he saw the staircase railing in front of him. his jello-like legs would appreciate having something to hold onto as he traveled down the stairs. 

but unfortunately for renjun, jeno didn’t miss the look of vulnerability in renjun’s eyes. 

the moment renjun’s hands grabbed onto the railing, he felt a large hand slapping his butt from behind followed by a loud ‘smack!’

“hah!” renjun gasped in surprise and felt a glob of cum ooze out of his hole and drip down his thighs. he reflexively squeezed his thighs together even though he knew that it would not stop the trial of white cum from leaking out. 

jeno laughed mockingly from behind, “well, well, well… it seems like you lost, injunnie…”

“n-no fair, you c-cheated mr. lee…!” renjun protested with a trembling voice and whimpered as he felt more cum leak out of his hole. 

“I never said I wasn’t going to cheat, did I?”

“b-but!” renjun was at a loss for words. 

“well, it’s too late now, junnie,” jeno had a wild look in his eyes, “there’s no turning back.”

"ah! ahh...!" renjun held onto the railing for dear life, his legs threatened to give up on him there and then. 

renjun felt his hole clenching involuntarily when jeno whispered into his ears, "you have no idea how sexy you look right now..." 

“daddy please…!” renjun begged desperately, “we will g-get caught!”

“not if you stay quiet, princess,” jeno peppered kisses on the back of renjun’s neck as he started unbuckling his belt from behind. 

the sound of metal clinking against each other became painfully loud to renjun in the otherwise quiet staircase. although there really shouldn't be anyone left in school at six in the afternoon, renjun still couldn't help but feel anxious about getting caught. 

but before he could even finish his thought, renjun could already feel jeno rubbing his cockhead teasingly against his drenched hole. his teacher smeared the leaking cum all over his length before pushing his tip in. 

renjun couldn't help but moan at the smooth glide of jeno's cock into his hole. the cum left in his hole serving as lube. 

"h-hah, ahh, hnghh..." renjun lets out broken whimpers as his knuckles turned white from gripping tight around the railing, "ahhh...! d-daddy!" 

"shhh be quiet, baby," jeno whispers sharply, his voice suddenly alarmed. 

"w-what's wrong daddy?" renjun turned around to look at jeno. 

"shhhh..." jeno shushed the boy and put his hand around renjun's mouth.

and that was when renjun heard the sound of footsteps echoing coming from the hallway. in an instant, renjun's half-lidded eyes flew open in panic and looked at jeno in fear. 

'what are we going to do?' renjun seemed to be asking.

by then the footsteps were getting closer and closer and the two could make out a faint sound of whistling. a sound that brought instant relief to jeno. it was the familiar sound of the school janitor's whistle. 

since jeno stayed behind after school more often than not, he have come to observe that the janitor, mr. choi, was only in charge of cleaning the west wing of the school building. which means that he would not even come close to approaching where he and renjun was.

and as much as jeno wanted to reassure renjun that they weren't going to get caught, jeno decided he enjoyed watching renjun's terror stricken face more. his hands slowly trailed up to renjun's waist and gripped firmly, making the boy's eyes grow even wider. 

"n-no... daddy please don't..." renjun begged silently, being on the verge of tears, "please, daddy..." 

"I don't remember giving you the permission to talk back, baby," jeno scolded lowly into renjun's ear, his thumb caressing the side of the younger's waist, "stay quiet for me." 

not even a minute after he finished his words, jeno started to thrust his cock in and out of renjun's tight heat. renjun lets out a silent scream when he felt his teacher's cockhead brushing against his prostate. the stimulation traveled straight towards his sensitive cocklet and soon, renjun felt his walls tighten as he came all over the staircase railing. spurts of white cum staining the black metal bars. 

"what a dirty little boy..." jeno chuckled into renjun's ear, "who would have thought the innocent boy renjun was actually a filthy cockslut? getting fucked on a staircase for everyone to see?" 

tears the size of marbles trailed down renjun's florid cheeks. but he couldn't bring himself protest against what mr. lee had just said. because it was true. it was true that he was a cock hungry cumslut. and it was also true that he liked the idea of getting caught in such a compromising position with mr. lee. 

the sick and disgusting part of him wanted people to catch them with mr. lee pounding mercilessly into him, especially the slutty girls who thirsted after his teacher. he wanted them to see how he was the one who could make mr. lee feel good and how he was the only one mr. lee was drilling his hips into. 

as more and more lewd thoughts ran through his mind, renjun found himself growing bolder with his actions. soon, he was pushed his ass back to meet mr. lee's thrusts, leaving the faint sound of skin slapping resonating throughout the empty staircase. 

seeing as renjun was now having a hard time keeping in his moans, jeno shoved two fingers inside his warm cavern and ordered, "suck." 

renjun obeyed eagerly and proceeds to suck onto his teacher's fingers with utmost enthusiasm. soon, trails of drool were dripping from his mouth and onto the floor, mixing with his cum from earlier. 

it was a miracle as to how they still weren’t caught yet with the noise they were making. since the staircase only served as a boombox that amplified any sounds they had made. with each thrust of jeno’s hips, renjun’s cum filled hole made obnoxiously loud wet, squelching sounds that had renjun’s cocklet leaking precum all over the floor. 

the fingers in renjun’s mouth didn’t help to contain his moans much either. not when his sensitive prostate was being abused from time and time again. renjun was still very sensitive from the session he had with mr. lee in his office, but with how deliciously jeno was driving his cock into his hole, renjun was positively overstimulated.

he felt his grip around rationality and reason began to loosen as his thoughts were focused on nothing else but pleasure. renjun brought one of his hand up towards his perky nipples and pinched hard, moaning shamelessly around jeno’s fingers. 

“did I give you permission to touch yourself?” jeno slapped renjun’s hand away.

“p-pwease, dwa-ddy…!” renjun begged around jeno’s digits pitifully, “wanna… c-cum!”

“oh yeah? do you want to cum, baby?” his grip around renjun’s waist tightened, his thrusts never ceasing.

“y-yes!”

“then hold it in for me. I want you to cum with me together, princess,” jeno growled before aiming directly at renjun’s prostate at every thrust.

renjun was barely holding it in together, not when mr. lee's long, thick cock was brushing against the spot that made his knees buckle beneath him. he sobbed around jeno's fingers as he was denied of his orgasm but continued to grind his ass back to meet jeno's thrusts. renjun was too far gone in pleasure that he couldn't bring himself to obey what mr. lee had asked of him to do. the only thought he had in his brain now was to cum.

"shit, baby," jeno groaned, "you're so tight around me, gonna cum-" 

nearing his orgasm, jeno reached one hand down to grab renjun's tiny little cocklet, ready to bring him over the edge with him. but the second renjun felt mr. lee's hand around his cock, he came with a muffled scream. the boy’s lithe body shook like a leaf, squeezing his milky thighs together as a stream of cum dripped onto the floor. 

jeno cursed to himself when he felt renjun’s walls squeezing around him, milking him of every last drop of cum. 

“h-hahh…! ahhhh-hh!” renjun hiccuped as he felt his hole getting filled again, his head suddenly spinning and dizzy.

“you came without permission-“ jeno was about to scold the boy when he felt renjun go limp in his arms.

he had just passed out.

jeno shook his head with an , “what am I going to do with you?”

feeling guilty about teasing renjun and giving renjun a hard time, jeno gently wiped the tears away from his tear stained cheeks. then he pulled his still hard cock from renjun’s hole at which the boy whined subconsciously at the loss. but before any of his cum could drip onto the floor, jeno reached for the buttplug stored in his pocket and plugged renjun’s tight little hole up. he laughed quietly to himself when he saw renjun sigh in satisfaction of being filled up again. 

after tidying up himself and the boy in his arms, jeno carried renjun all the way to his car and gently placed him on the passenger seat, not forgetting to secure the seatbelt around him. 

he looked at renjun’s peaceful sleeping face and thought to himself. 

well, I guess I will let him sleep.

for now. 

ping!

‘w-where am I?’ renjun rubbed his eyes as he yawned sleepily. when he tried to open his eyes, the bright light made him coil back and burry his head back into someone’s chest.

‘wait… someone’s chest…?”

“are you awake now, princess?” the crescent smile of mr. lee was what greeted him.

“ahh!” renjun jolted awake as he felt all of his previous sleepiness being thrown out the window. the memory of what they had just did in school rushed back and hit him like a truck. his face burned even more when he realized that mr. lee was carrying him in his arms, in those nice, muscular arms that he had drooled over countless times during lectures. 

jeno chuckled amusedly, “well, good evening to you too.”

"g-good evening, mr. lee..." renjun greets back with a bashful smile. judging from his surroundings, they were in an elevator that renjun guessed leads to mr. lee's apartment. a rush of excitement washed over renjun when he realized what was going to happen. 

he felt his heart drumming against his ribcage as he imagined what mr. lee was going to do to him. as these naughty thoughts crosses his mind, renjun felt his hole clenching subconsciously around something in his hole. he gasped in surprise when the plug slid up and presses directly into his prostate, burying his face into jeno’s arm. 

“what’s wrong, kitten?” jeno asked with forged worriedness even though his degrading tone gives away his true intentions. 

renjun’s hands gripped tightly onto jeno’s white dress shirt, “‘m s-sensitive…” 

“aww you poor little thing…” the teacher laughed mockingly and pets renjun’s head ever so softly, “let’s get you inside.”

the second renjun steps foot into jeno’s apartment, he becomes overwhelmed by the smell that greeted him. it was the same familiar scent of fresh cotton that graced his nose whenever mr. lee walked passed his side. just the smell alone was enough to draw out a pathetic whimper out of his mouth. 

other than the smell, the apartment itself was tidy and clean just like how renjun had imagined it to be. there were no clothes thrown carelessly around the living room, nor was there dirty dishes filling up the sink. 

jeno watched renjun from his seat at the dining table with a fond smile as the boy marveled at his apartment.

cute.

but renjun soon snapped out of his trance and looks at jeno like a lost puppy not knowing what to do. 

“come on,” jeno gestures towards renjun, “come sit in daddy’s lap.” 

at that renjun complied eagerly, almost tripping over his own feet while bounding towards jeno. he sighed in satisfaction when he positioned himself on jeno’s lap, leaning his head back against jeno’s sturdy chest as he took in his teacher’s scent. 

“alright,” jeno cleared his throat before reaching towards his briefcase and pulling out sets of math worksheets, “let’s get started with tutoring now shall we?”

“w-what?” renjun eyes almost bulged out in disbelief, “b-but…”

“what did you think we were going to do, renjun?” jeno asked with feigned innocence, “I told you that I was going to tutor you, didn’t I?”

“w-well yes, of course,” jeno had to stop himself from cooing at the disappointed look on renjun’s face.

jeno leaned into renjun’s ear and whispered, “you thought I was going to fuck you, did you?” 

a cold shiver ran down renjun’s spine at jeno's sudden harsh voice. he didn't know what to make of it when mr. lee seemed so nice mere seconds ago. 

"well, you wouldn't be wrong," jeno began as he ran his hands down renjun's sides as he murmured into renjun's ear, "I want you to solve these trigonometry problems while riding me." 

renjun buried his face in his delicate hands while the tips of his ears burned red, "m-mr. lee but..." 

"no buts sweetheart, you lost the bet so now you gotta do as I say," jeno continued, "you are going to continue riding me until you get ten questions correct. so don't even think about cumming before that. did I make myself clear?" 

"y-yes, daddy..." renjun replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

"now that's my good little slut..." jeno praised before pulling renjun in and placing a gentle kiss on top of his head. 

renjun practically purred at the compliment and got straight to work. first things first, renjun pulled off jeno's belt and dropped it carelessly on the floor, too eager to unzip jeno's pants. as jeno's pants dropped bunched up around his ankles, renjun was already busy stroking jeno's cock to its full length. 

as much as renjun wished to taste the precum leaking from mr. lee's tip, he had to focus on the task on hand. renjun wanted to be a good boy for his daddy after all. 

after giving jeno's cock enough attention, renjun went ahead to tug his shorts down. jeno groaned at the sight of renjun's plump thighs and bubbly ass, his cock visibly twitching in front of him. 

jeno felt his patience running out with renjun looking so pretty and fuckable in front of him. he had to stop himself from taking renjun right then and there. 

but renjun continued on slowly unknowing of how he was driving jeno crazy every passing second. he reached towards his buttplug shyly, not used to having someone stare at him so intensely. with his hand gripping onto the plug, he positioned his hole just above jeno's big, hard cock. and with a swift hand, he pulled the buttplug from his hole and immediately sinked onto jeno's awaiting cock before any cum could drip out. 

"h-hhgnhhh! ahh...! h-ahhh!" renjun whimpers at the fullness. with jeno's thick cock and his previous load inside his hole, renjun had never felt so full before, nor had he ever felt as satisfied as he was now. 

he had always loved the feeling of being filled to the brim. and even though renjun has slept with his fair share of men, no one filled him up quite like jeno does. compared to them, jeno's cock was not only long but impossibly thick as well. stretching renjun's walls deliciously wide. 

renjun was reminded of his task when jeno stroked his thighs ever so impatiently. he lifted his hips up from jeno's cock only to see a glob of white cum drip from his hole and onto his teacher's length. 

before jeno could even voice out how pretty renjun looked, his student was already sinking back down onto his length. renjun's body trembled every time he grinded his ass back onto jeno's cock that jeno had to hold him by the waist to keep him steady. 

"let's start with an easy question," jeno looked through his worksheets, "what is sine negative five pi over 6?" 

"s-sine negative f-five-ah pi over s-six...!" renjun parroted dumbly. even though he knew that he was fully capable of solving basic trig problems. he found it almost impossible to focus on thinking about unit circles when mr. lee's cock was much more worthy of his attention. 

"ha-hhh, n-negative one half...!" renjun answered after a few minutes of careful thinking. 

"that is correct," jeno responded, "now moving onto question number two..." 

"ahhh! hah...! d-daddy...!" renjun begged with tears streaming down his cheeks, "please... p-please! lemme cum..." 

"no can do, princess," jeno stated firmly, "not until you get the last problem correct." 

"nuhhh... please, p-please..." renjun sobbed brokenly when jeno continued to thrust his hips up into his hole mercilessly regardless of how much he begged him to stop. 

at the beginning, things were looking up for renjun. he was able to answer four questions correctly in a row. however soon after, jeno raised the difficulty of the questions up by a landslide, purposefully going over concepts he hadn't even taught in class only to see renjun's sobbing face. 

despite of jeno's sabotage, renjun somehow managed to answer nine questions correctly. but he's still gotten well over five incorrect answers, giving jeno plenty of time to tease and thoroughly edge the boy. 

by this time, renjun was longer the person who was doing the work, jeno was. halfway through their tutoring session, jeno found renjun's bounces become less and less frequent, making him take matters into his own hands and drill his cock into renjun's tight hole. 

the sadistic side of jeno would have loved to edge renjun just a little more, but seeing renjun's pretty face being covered in tears make him feel ever so guilty on the inside. so, to make things easier to renjun, jeno decides to throw him an really easy question. 

"what is cotangent negative pi?"

a pause, "u-undefined...?" renjun asked. 

"that is correct," jeno said enthusiastically, " I'm so proud of you, baby..." 

"t-then please... may I c-cum now, daddy?" renjun asks with his pitiful tear-filled eyes. 

"of course you can, princess," jeno pressed gentle kisses onto the sides of renjun's neck, "you deserved it." 

as soon as he was granted permission, renjun released all over his stomach, chanting jeno's name like a mantra. with renjun tightening around his length, jeno soon followed and released inside renjun. making the boy in his lap let out the most fucked out moan ever when he felt himself being filled to the brim once again. 

"you did so well, baby..." jeno whispered sweet nothings into renjun's ear as his hands caresses the boy's still trembling body, trying to help him calm down. 

"b-baby feels so full..." renjun said deliriously as be continued grinding his hips down onto jeno's cock. 

"baby..." jeno lets out a pained groan, "you've got to stop doing that or else-" 

"b-but baby wants more of daddy's cum..." renjun bats his eyelashes seductively. and jeno could tell from his crazed eyes that renjun was too far gone, "can daddy fill baby up with his cum again?" 

"I see you still haven't learned your lesson yet, princess." jeno chuckled darkly, a dangerous look in his eyes.

"be careful of what you wish for."

"injunnie~" jaemin whined sprawled out across his desk, "how did you even manage to get an A+ in mr. lee's class? this is so unfair..." 

"hmmmm, well," renjun began,

"let's just say I got in a few last minute extra credit points before this grading period."

THE END


End file.
